1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display manufacturing method. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a display to whose outer surface, a light-transmissive substrate is bonded to improve the anti-shock property and a display performance of the display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-053453 discusses a method for bonding a light-transmissive substrate (thin sheet glass) on an outer surface of a display body to improve the anti-shock property and the display performance of the display. In this conventional method, at first, an adhesive is applied to either one of the display surface of the display body and the light-transmissive substrate. Furthermore, the light-transmissive substrate is bent to have a shape convex towards the display surface of the display body. Then the light-transmissive substrate is subjected to pressure by a roller from one side to the opposing other side thereof to be gradually bonded.
More specifically, in the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-053453, a light-transmissive substrate is suctioned to a multiple of shade-like shaped bonding jigs, which are combined together in parallel to one another, in order to bend the entire long slender suction member, which is combined with a suction unit. Furthermore, in this conventional method, the bonding jig is bent together with the light-transmissive substrate using the roller to bond the light-transmissive substrate.
However, in the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-053453, as the size of a display surface of a display body gets larger, it becomes necessary to provide a large-size bonding jig to securely suction the large-size light-transmissive substrate. Therefore, the burden of facilities may become heavy.
In addition, a gap (i.e., the thickness of an adhesive layer) between the display surface of the display body and the light-transmissive substrate may be adjusted by a pressure from a roller. However, if the display surface has a size as large as forty inches (i.e., as large as one meter or greater by the diagonal dimension), it is not easy to apply uniform pressure on the entire surface. Accordingly, the accuracy of bonding may degrade.